ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E7 So Long, and Thanks For All the Smoothies
Plot A ship materializes over the Earth and fires misiles at Bellwood. Ben sees and turns into Crashhopper. Crashhopper leaps at one, destroying it, then repears for another. Rook directs citizens to safety. Crashhopper lands and turns into Ben. Some of the missiles send pink beams up to the ship. Ben and Rook fly the Proto-TRUK to the ship. Rook says that the beams are anchors. Max calls on the comm. At the Plumbers' Base, Solid Plugg is causing a ruckus, but he is quickly apprehended by Max. Max tells Ben to be careful, but Ben brushes his concerns off. He promises to call him if he sees anything weird. Rook notices a giant hole in the ship that they fly into. They board. Rook finds a piece of bubble wrap. The explore the ship, finding more bubble wrap. Ben hears something, and he and Rook see the Vreedle Brothers. The Vreedles attack Ben and Rook. Ben tries to turn into Rath, but gets Grey Matter. Grey Matter climbs onto the ceiling and breaks a pipe, freezing the Vreedles. In the ship's command room, Rook is disgusted with the Vreedles, confusing Grey Matter. Rook says that the Vreedles destroyed the Plumbers' Academy, disrupting his final exam. Grey Matter thinks that they hijacked the cruiser as revenge, but they were only scavenging. They also did not make the hole. They see the Proto-TRUK being stolen, so Grey Matter pulls it back with a tractor beam before turning into Ben. The four go to the Proto-TRUK to see that the thief is Argit. Argit is surprised to see Ben. He says that he has the Annihilarg, shocking Rook and the Vreedles and confusing Ben. Rook says that the Annihilarg is only a legend, like Alien X. Argit insists that it is real, and that he made the hole in the ship. The Vreedles are proud of him, and Rhomboid wants the Annihilarg. Ben insists that someone explain the Annihilarg. Rook says that an ancient civilization that travelled between parallel universes, using the Annihilarg to destroy ones they didn't like. Ben is unimpressed, but the Vreedles believe the story. Suddenly, the Incursions arrive and shoot at the ship. They anchor themselves to the ship. Ben says that the Vreedles and Argit are going to help them fight the Incursions. Ben tells the group to split up to fight off the Incursions, forgetting about the Annihilarg until later. Incursions pour onto the ship. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and webs Argit to the wall. Spidermonkey webs Incursions as well, only to see that Argit is gone. Rook takes out Incursions, as do the Vreedles. Argit explores the ship. Ben finds Emperor Milleous, who is looking for the Annihilarg. Incursions arrive, so Ben turns into NRG. NRG melts the Incursions' weapons. Rook arrives, as does Argit. Argit angrily confronts Milleous, who promised to buy the Annihilarg from him. NRG grabs Argit and demands the Annihilarg. Argit says that he gave it to the Vreedles, who left. Everyone sees them flying to Earth. NRG turns into Ben. Ben tells Argit to keep Milleous from escaping and Milleous not to hurt Argit. He and Rook leave. Milleous takes his weapon from Argit. Ben and Rook fly back to Earth while Incursions attack them. They fire back, as do the Vreedles. The three ships land at Mr. Smoothy. Everyone meets in the parking lot. The Vreedles tell everyone else to surrender, and produce the Annihilarg, a small black box. Ben and Rook are unimpressed, but Argit is scared. Rook tells the Vreedles to put it down, but they refuse. Argit runs at the Vreedles and tries to take the Annilarg. The Incursions, Ben, and Rook join the brawl, which sets the Annihilarg off. Milleous tries to turn it off as Argit panics. Ben turns into Alien X, shocking Rook, as the universe disappears around him. Inside Alien X, Ben pleads with Serena and Bellicus to help. He convinces them to undo the destruction of the universe and they recreate it exactly as it was - with a few changes, such as Ben and Argit's clothing and the appearance of Mr. Smoothy. Alien X turns back into Ben as Rhomboid declares the Annihilarg a dud and destroys it. Argit tries to get Milleous to pay him, but reconsiders when Inursions aim at him. Rook cuffs Argit and he, Ben, and Rook have smoothies as Ben tells them what happens. Rook and Argit don't believe him, but Ben doesn't care. Impact *Argit, the Vreedles, the Incursions, Serena, Bellicus, and Emperor Milleous are introduced in Omniverse *Ben turns into Alien X for the first time in Omniverse *The universe is destroyed and recreated Alien X OV.png|Alien X|link=Alien X Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Serena *Bellicus Villains *Solid Plugg *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Argit *Emperor Milleous *Incursions Aliens *Crashhopper *Grey Matter *Spidermonkey *NRG *Alien X Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns